LV look out NCIS about
by FluffballPaws
Summary: i suck at summeries. this contains femslash! Sofia/Abby contains hints of Sara/Catherine.
1. leaving Washington entering Vegas

**Discaimer**: I do not own NCIS or CSI or its characters they belong to their creators

**AN:** will contain femslash

Chapter 1

Leaving Washington entering Vegas

Abby scowled at Gibbs as if to kill him with a thousand knives. What did he mean she would have to leave her lab and share with another lab tech? How could he even suggest such a thing? Was there caf-pow in Nevada? None of this mattered at this moment in time she didn't want to go! There was no way on earth Gibbs was gonna get her to Las Vegas and work with some Dumb CSIs, a few fat detectives and some boring lab rats. Why couldn't they do this case here? She continued scowling at Gibbs and watched as he withdrew a bunch of black roses from behind his back her face softened at his attempt at peace and she made her self ready for the flight.

2 hours later

Abby checked through her luggage. Makeup? Check. Clothes? Check. Bert the farting hippo? Check. . Some rock music? Check. Handcuffs? Hell check she heard the van pull up outside her apartment and sighed throwing the bag over her shoulder she grabbed her keys of the wooden table by the door and paid one last look to her beautiful home. Fliicking the lights she excited in a sad fashion she hated leaving her home especially to go into a hotel.

3 hours later

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Las Vegas please do not leave your seat until the plane has come to a complete stop and the captain has turned of the seatbelt sign thank you" Abby rolled her eyes at the silly annoying voice that came through the intercom, she hated those women, with their fake boobs and fake smiles.

Looking half-heartedly out of the window she found the twinkling lights o the city almost magical and exciting, maybe Vegas wouldn't be so bad at all. She was brought out pf her thoughts by Gibbs yanking at her signalling it was time to get of the plane. Picking up the small bag she sighed a sigh of defeat and whispered to herself 'no going back now' she dragged herself from the plane and the next hour or so was a total blackout for her as she tried to take in all the new things around her. She cant remember anything until she got to the lab.

After all the lab supplies had been collected they waited outside the Airport until they saw two black vans pull up towards them. They came to a halt just in front of them making clear that this was their transport. Out of the first van jumped out a small strawberry blonde lady who looked like she was a gymnast or something. This woman moved with grace and elegance with a sense of power in her step. From the driver's seat climbed down a stronger built woman tall with lovely legs and silky waves of dark chocolate hair. The strawberry blonde approached Gibbs and held out her hand for him to shake. Only after he had taken it did she talk.

"Catherine Willows CSI" she seemed very proud of this and then pointed at her dark co-worker "Sara Sidle another CSI welcome to sin city" she smiled as Sara gave her a death stare just as she had always done when Catherine had taken control all the other times before. As if sensing the fight that was about to happen a lady with long strait blonde hair appeared from the second van. She was tall and slender dressed all in black, tight fitting shirt cupping her round breasts, tight trousers and the boots but what really made her sexy compare to the others was the gun at her hip, the badge with the gun and the large aviator shades and toothpick. She looked like one of the movie cops. She wandered over to Sara and patted her shoulder, Sara baked down and the blond introduced herself.

"Detective Sofia Curtis" she smiled and held out a hand to Gibbs. Having now met all the drivers and people there to meet them Gibbs began to introduced his team.

"Anthony Dinozzo, Ziva David, Dr Mallard, Probie, Abby Sciuto, Palmer and I am Jethro Gibbs."

Sofia smiled at each one and then repeated their names over for a few times. She took some of the bags and put them in her Van and turned to the others, "Bags are with me and people are with the pitt Bulls over there" she laughed pointing at Catherine and Sara who seemed to be having a death glare contest. Ziva laughed and offered to look after the bags an offer Sofia seemed to jump at. As the first van drove off and sped towards the city Ziva and Sofia strapped themselves in. pulling out of the parking lot sofia followed the first. Ziva was the first to break the silence.

"So what's with those two?" Ziva asked casually, for her effort she received a giggle from the blonde cop.

"They both love ach other but think the other hates them." She laughed at the irony of the whole situation "the sexual tension around those women could be cut and sold for bacon." Ziva nodded knowingly the director and Gibbs had that for a while.

"How do you know that they love each other?" she asked with confusion

"Well drunk people tend to tell me things." Sofia smiled as they pulled into LV crime lab.

TBC

_-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-*

please read and review I really need someone to give me some constructive criticism.


	2. the cop with the capow

**Discaimer**: I do not own NCIS or CSI or its characters they belong to their creators

**AN:** will contain femslash

Chapter 2

The cop with the Caf-pow.

They had been working this case for a few nights now and they seemed to be getting no where, there were no leads. Not even some probative evidence but then look on the Brightside Tim may have something with the vics computer he was still hacking that. But that didn't much help to Abby's Mood she hadn't had a Caf-pow in two Days nor a sprinkled doughnut she had shouted at Ziva the day before, cried at Tim, Hit Dinozzo and scared some of the CSIs because of this lack of sweet and caffeine filled things. But the one thing that seemed to be going her way was 'Wendy' the other Lab tech was great un to be around they shared the same music taste and Abby didn't mind sharing a lab with the dark haired woman, Wendy was even allowed the privilege of touched and hugging Burt the farting hippo.

With the Lack evidence it looked like Gibbs and his team would have to stay a little longer in Vegas than they had anticipated and had the job of telling the Goth girl the bad news. This was something the Graying man was not looking forward too and had tried to procrastinate or as long as humanly possible but he had to tell her now. He walked into the quiet lab spotting Abby's already packed and ready to go bag he sighed. And approached the young woman and tapped her lightly on the shoulder careful not to startle her. She spun on the spot and looked at him.

"is it time to go?" she beamed up at him. Causing this usually stoic man to shake with fear at delivering the message that she would not be sleeping in her coffin that evening. He gulped down the lump in his throat and looked at her.

"No" he whispered quietly "they need us to stay until we finish and close this case, they cant do this without us Abbs. We'll probably be another week yet." He ringed his hands as he watched her process his words. She glared at him after a few seconds

" a WHOLE nouther week? Without my morning sprinkles? Or my coffin bed? Or even big gulp caf-pow? "she whined at him before turning her back and refusing to talk to him. After a few tries she leaned over and turned the music up. Gibbs sighed and left the Girl alone to let of the steam. He passed one of the girls him and his team had met the first day she seemed to be heading for where he had just left. he grabbed her arm.

"She's in a foul mood; I suggest you don't go there." He said. Earning a beautiful smile she just said shed risk it. With that she walked on turning right. He had to literally pull his eyes away from the way her hips swung to a beat only she knew. He headed off towards the CSIs equivalent of the bull pen. He needed a coffee stat!

"you know I hate being away from home too you loose your place." Abby jumped at the sot voice but didn't turn

"what's it to you if I'm sad?" the dark girl asked bitterly as she caught a reflection of the Cop in the lab walls she was beautiful, elegant yet strong, and her eyes they were a stunning blue. Just Abby's type;

"well it means I don't get to see that beautiful smile of yours." She paused "ill leave your breakfast and drink here. See ya." And with that she left.

Abby turned to see her blonde hair fly around the corner she looked down and on the table lay a pink sprinkle doughnut and a big-gulp ca-pow. Abby smiled maybe staying wouldn't be so bad after all.

TBC

_-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-*

please read and review I really need someone to give me some constructive criticism.


	3. safety

**Discaimer**: I do not own NCIS or CSI or its characters they belong to their creators

**AN:** will contain femslash

Chapter 3

Safety

Finally Tim was into the computer and there was a whole line of hate email against this Sea man. All from the same IP address but under a lot of different names. Dinozzo and captain Brass were staking out the empty house an Ziva and another officer were wandering around Las Vegas looking or the suspect. With no luck so both teams were getting a little run down after all they had worked nonstop for 7 days in a row.

Abby had found something good in Vegas, after the first day o being told they were staying Abby would always find a sprinkled doughnut and a caf-pow when she arrived in the morning although she hadn't seen the cop since that first time. Each day Abby was that 5 minutes early but she never even caught a glimpse of her but the doughnut was always warm, fresh and sweet. The only indication it was the blonde was the smell that was left with the drink and treat. It lingered there and had Abby happy.

This day had been no different there on her desk was a caf-pow and a red sprinkled doughnut. She was finishing this up when Ziva entered.

"we are all meeting to discuss that Grissom guy has some evidence based on bugs." Abby noticed a shudder run through the brunette maybe there was something this mousade officer was afraid of... regardless o this Abby just nodded and followed her co-worker to the break room.

Looking through the glass walls Abby was distracted by all the people working at this place. There was one for DNA analysis, one for fibers, one for bullets hell she can do that all by herself. Las Vegas crime lab was a very weird place. Before she knew it a familiar smell hit the beautiful girl's senses and she came to the awareness that her delivery girl was also at this meeting.

After all members of both teams were seated Gil Grissom got up to speak he showed a graph and explained it. Abby let her mind wander. She let her eyes wander over the one they call Sara she had a scarf on, as Abby looked closer she could see that this woman was in fact sporting a nice red love bite. Abby looked at the red head and smiled as she saw the matching love bite, a little office romance was always good. And finally her eyes rested on the blonde cop who seemed to be engrossed in Gil Grissom's talk. Abby continued to stare. Here yes wandering down the blue shirt she wore today, it clung to her body and framed her nice rounded breasts. And the shirt was open enough to show a little cleavage as well… her eyes wandered back up to the woman's face. Abby's eyes came into contact with sparkling blue ones. Just that one look was all it took or Abby to know she was busted. To her surprise the blonde winked and she turned back to the graph.

After the talk was finished the teams split and both supervisors ha asked their team to take a break and get some rest. Both teams readily complied to the bidding. Abby grabbed Burt and her bag and exited the building walking over to the Honda civic the NCIS had hired for her. She went to get in when she felt someone watching her. It made her very un-easy she swung around in time to be pinned to her car by a man dressed in rags and that smelt strongly of whiskey. She shook with fright.

"give me your money" the man ordered in a gruff voice. He poked a knife against her as he said this. She was about to comply when the man dropped his knife and ran. She watched as two uniformed police officers ran after him pulling him to the ground and cuffing him. She fell to the floor in tears.

She heard footsteps come and stand beside her. Looking up she saw long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes looking down at her.

"You don't want to be alone, do you?" Sofia asked almost as if reading the younger woman's mind. Abby shook her head.

"I feel unsafe now." She mumbled to her surprise Sofia pulled her to her feet took her hand and made a bee line for the cops car.

"you can stay with me I have a spare room. Y'know just for safety and all." Another smile and Abby just nodded and climbed into the car. Falling against the leather seats her eyes dropped and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

TBC

_-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-*

please read and review I really need someone to give me some constructive criticism.


	4. how do you like your eggs?

**Discaimer**: I do not own NCIS or CSI or its characters they belong to their creators

**AN:** will contain femslash

Chapter 4

How do you like your eggs?

She cracked her eyes open and took in the warm colors of the room. The cream of the ceiling was pearly and the lilac on three of the walls was complemented by one darker wall that was illuminated by a modern looking blind. The whole room had a sense of style but also gave off a homely feel. She snuggled in to the satin sheets and then sprung up like one of those zombies in cartoons. She didn't have purple walls or satin sheets! This wasn't her bedroom. She thought back to the events of the night before. It all came to her. This must be Sofia's bedroom. Sure enough when Abby looked around the pictures of the walls displayed pictures of the cop in different places with different people.

Her eyes fell on the bottom of the bed where her bag, Burt and her boots lay. It seemed Sofia had saved Abby's dignity and left her dressed after carrying her into the house and putting her to bed. She sniffed the air and the sweet smell of pancakes and waffles enchanted her senses. She noticed a door to her left and took her bag into the bathroom with her. She changed and put her hair up in pigtails. Leaving the bathroom she pulled on her boots and laid her bag next to Burt, albeit hoping this wouldn't be her last time staying at this house.

Sofia had the radio on and was singing along to some country song while frying eggs and bacon. On the hot plate beside her was a stack of fresh pancakes, some waffles and some home made doughnuts with different colored sprinkles. Abby was amazed that this blonde made these all by herself she must have been up at least an hour. Abby's eyes wandered to the other plates littering every flat surface of the kitchen, there were plates of melon, fresh fruit, yoghurt, cake, pastries and cream and then bowls of various cereals and a jug o milk beside these, next to that there were jugs of juice and freshly brewed coffee and the last thing on the side was a big gulp caf-pow.

Abby jumped out of her skin when the svelte blonde whispered in her ear she didn't know what shed like so she had made everything. And if there was something she especially wanted that she couldn't find just ask. After that the cop took a seat at the table and tucked into a plate full of bacon and egg that was covered with tomato sauce. Abby wandered around and put a waffle some strawberries and some cream on her plate joining Sofia at the table. Taking a bite she smiled as the taste greeted her tongue.

"You didn't have to go through this trouble you know…and look at all this left over food." Abby looked at her plate as if she was being a pain "its not that I'm not grateful…..I" She was cut off by the blonde laughing

"shhh Abby calm down. 1 I rather like making a fuss of my guests." She smiled and muttered something only she could hear "2 I learnt what you like for breakfast you tend to go for more sweet things. And 3 the food wont go to waste I rang my mother who just finished shift she's bringing some mates. And the rest she's going to take to the hostel down the road." Sofia smiled at the dark haired woman.

"well in that case id like some eggs and bacon." Abby cheekily said with a small smile.

"how do you like your eggs dear?" Sofia challenged back. Abby smirked and just circled the table. She took Sofia's knife and fork and her plate kissed her on the cheek and said.

"just like that thank you." Abby then stuck into what had been Sofia's breakfast. She just looked amused and fetched herself some melon.

TBC

_-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-*

please read and review I really need someone to give me some constructive criticism.


	5. chaos and cuddles

**Discaimer**: I do not own NCIS or CSI or its characters they belong to their creators

**AN:** will contain femslash

Chapter 5

Chaos and cuddles

The whole case was making progress just making very slow progress. They finally had all the evidence and the suspect. But they had a pure bred bull mastiff for a lawyer and without the link of the suspect to the Vic they weren't allowed to keep him there. They were still digging mind you and everyone was stressed out, tired and just wanted a rest. There had been arguments and fights not between the two teams but within the teams themselves. Dinozzo had a nasty bruise on his cheek where he had pissed Ziva off too much and nick was now too scared to go near Catherine or Sara. The only two that seemed to be coping were Abby and Sofia.

These two were both rushing about doing their separate jobs. Each time Abby saw Sofia the blonde looked more stressed and close to tears than the last time yet Abby still found the caf-pow and sprinkled doughnut waiting for her except now these things were always accompanied by a lily. Abby loved lilies almost as much as black roses, but she would never let on it would cause some confusion in her social circle.

Sofia sighed and sat out on the steps after everyone had gone home, this week had been chaos on her. She was finishing up her last few weeks in Vegas Police department and it was being harder than she had expected. Shed never thought shed miss this place, sure maybe Jim and the others but not the building itself. She was still looking forward to a change in scenery and a change in people, but she was going to miss the dark dingy Sin that was Las Vegas. She sighed and plonked her head down on her knees. Sighing again she made her way towards the car. She noticed Abby's Honda was gone and checked her keys she must already be at the house. Putting the car in gear she sped of on the way home through the journey her mind wandered and she looked at all the bright lights of this city, stopping at the off-license she purchased a bottle of baileys, vodka, Kailua and amaretto. She was in the mood for a screaming orgasm tonight. And if she couldn't get one from the woman staying with her she'd have to drink one.

Arriving back she parked in her usual spot and took the bag of alcohol upstairs. Dropping it lightly on the side she wandered around the house and found Abby sitting cross legged on the bed reading a book. Upon hearing the door open Abby looked up and caught a glimpse of the tired look in her desires face. She walked up to Sofia and took her hand and whispered.

"you look awful you must be knackered." Sofia shook her head and simply answered

"just so much going on nothing alcohol wont fix" the tone of Sofia's voice made it clear that drinking to forget was a regular occurrence for her. This scared Abby and she just gently pulled Sofia towards the bed. She didn't like the idea of this woman drinking until she passed out. She pushed Sofia lightly until the cop sat at the edge of the bed. Bending down she removed the heavy boots the woman was wearing and placed them neatly on the floor beside the bed. Getting up again she sat by the blonde and lay against the pillows. Waiting patiently after a few minutes Sofia lay down beside her and began to cry, Abby scooted over and pulled Sofia into a warm hug.

"what's eating you Hun?" she whispered lightly

"I'm moving to Washington in a month and well I've never been so far from home. But there's nothing here for me anyways" she let out a raspy breath. " I hate being alone a lot."

Abby pulled Sofia so that she was leaning on her shoulder.

" I live in Washington you wont be alone. Now you need rest." She said and wentto get up. Only to have Sofia cling to her. Abby got the silent message and snuggled back in and the two let the cuddle calm them into sleep.

TBC

_-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-*

please read and review I really need someone to give me some constructive criticism.


	6. Sofia's last day

**Discaimer**: I do not own NCIS or CSI or its characters they belong to their creators

**AN:** will contain femslash

Chapter 6

Sofia's last Day

Sofia was going back with the NCIS agents and so therefore today was her last day. About a week after Sofia had broken down on Abby the case had been broken and the CSIs could see the court proceedings through. The NCIS agents would be flying out tomorrow. Sofia was swapping email addresses before heading off to get a good rest before the flight. She was keeping the house in Vegas in case she ever wished to Visit or just needed a little time to go seem some old friends.

Abby had given the Honda back and was therefore catching a lift with Sofia back to the older woman's house; they spent the whole journey time with Sofia being told all about her future home. Sofia was Grinning as Abby suggested that Sofia be shown around by Abby herself and the blonde was very pleased at having the chance to spend more time with the dark haired beauty. She pulled into the Car park and got out. Abby followed her silently. Reaching Sofia's door Abby finally spoke.

"Sofia look at me please" she asked and Sofia heard the pleading in that one statement and knew she wouldn't be able to deny this woman anything. She spun and looked at Abby.

"I don't know what this means to you but all I can do is try and explain it." She continued as if scared" when ever I see you sad I want to save you. When I see you happy I wish it was me who put that smile there or that laugh in your voice. My heart swells when you talk to me and my pulse rises when you touch me. What I mean is. I've fallen or you. I know I haven't known you that long but I have." She looked down as if ashamed of this " I understand if you don't feel…."

Her ramblings were cut short by the blonde's lips crashing into hers. She melted into the kiss. Sofia bit at her bottom lip and when Abby gasped pushed her tongue deep within and explored her mouth starting an exotic tango with the Dark woman's tongue. Abby whimpered into the kiss. Shortly both girls were disappointed as the need for oxygen came up. Abby was the first to pull away. Looking at Sofia she smiled

"Open the door because with that things may not stay PG." she grinned naughtily at Sofia causing the cop to giggle as she let them in. before Sofia had even properly closed the door Abby's lips attacked hers pushing the blonde woman up against the wall Abby took control and kicked the door shut with her foot. She pushed the blonde against the wall pinning her there with her body making Sofia whimper. Upon hearing that Abby continued her journey and kissed Sofia's neck sourcing out the older woman's pulse point.

She sucked making sure to leave her mark Sofia moaned

"Ooooh…baby not here. Bed….mmm" Abby just nodded at this request and pulled Sofia towards the bedroom Sofia obeyed willingly And Abby pushed her onto the bed. The dark woman pulled off her dress and flung it to the ground leaving her standing there in black lacy underwear she kneeled at the end of the bed and slowly drew Sofia's black jeans down to here feet finally letting them pool on the floor. She smiled as the Blonde whimpered her name. kissing her way up the inside of the Blondes leg Sofia's breathing got more and more labored the higher the gothic lady got. Ignoring her lover's plea Abby bypassed Sofia's satin boy shorts and instead worked on getting rid of the top.

She started by kissing a line along the hips of the blonde she moved the top up so that it was bunched under the blondes breasts, kissing a line after the fabric she stopped to lick Sofia's belly button feeling the woman's muscles tense under her lips. Moving Sofia's hands above her head she pushed the shirt onto the floor so Sofia was laying there in a black lace, silk bra and red boy shorts. Abby's eyes wandered down the lean body of the blonde taking in everything she possibly could, the way her chest rose and fell, the trembling in her lover's stomach with the lightest of touches. The wet patch on her panties and last the thin sheen of sweat that seemed to cover her whole body. She was beautiful.

She gently coaxed Sofia into a sitting position un-catching the bra she let the flimsy fabric slide between their bodies. She threw her own bra to the side and straddled Sofia's lap. They sat there looking at each other before Sofia pulled Abby to her in a smoldering kiss. They both moaned into the kiss. Sofia pulled away and kissed a trail down to Abby's nipple she flicked it gently with her tongue earning a hiss of pleasure from Abby. She used her hand to gently massage Abby's other breast still sucking. Abby threw her head back and moaned at the ceiling.

Abby pushed Sofia so that they were lying back down. She took Sofia's boy shorts off and threw them unceremoniously; they were shortly followed by her own thong. Abby settled herself back on Sofia, they moaned as their wet, hot pussys came into contact. Abby wormed a hand down to Sofia's sex and entered her with 2 fingers rubbing the blonde with her thumb. She was so involved inpleasing her lover she near about screamed when Sofia entered her hard with 3 fingers.

Together they thrust and gasped until they finally toppled over the edge screaming out the others name. Sofia's head was nestled under Abby's chin and Abby was lazily drawing patterns on her lovers back.

"I love you." Sofia whispered yawning slightly. Abby giggled. Pulled Sofia tighter

" I love you too." She felt sofia grin into her shoulder before they fell asleep.

TBC

_-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-*

please read and review I really need someone to give me some constructive criticism.


	7. emails

**Discaimer**: I do not own NCIS or CSI or its characters they belong to their creators

**AN:** will contain femslash

**AN:** this is based 1year later Sofia is in Washington working with the NCIS agents.

Chapter 7

Emails

To: CSI_

From: Sofia_

Hey cat

You really need to get a personal email address! I really feel weird about emailing you at work.

Anyways how are things with you? Thanks or the wedding invitation. I'm so happy for you and Sara. It's about bloody time. Me and Abs will be there don't you worry I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Things here are great, sure I miss a little about Las Vegas but I don't know I fit in well with NCIS. I get to have my cake and eat it. I get the forensic side and the detective side. The main thing I miss are you lot. But oh well I've got new friends too.

Well I gotta go get ready for work.

Ciao

Sofia & Abby.

THE END!!!!

_-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-**-__-*

please read and review I really need someone to give me some constructive criticism.


End file.
